yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Traptrix
| romaji = Kowakuma | fr_name = Traptrix | de_name = Fallenstellerin | it_name = Trappolatrice | pt_name = Armadilhatrix | es_name = Atrapadora | ko_name = 충혹마 |ko_hanja=蟲惑魔 | ko_romanized = Chunghongma | sets = * Judgment of the Light * Primal Origin * Code of the Duelist * Soul Fusion * Eternity Code | tcg = * 2014 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2015 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * 2016 Mega-Tin Mega Pack * Premium Gold: Return of the Bling * Astral Pack Six * Breakers of Shadow * Battles of Legend: Hero's Revenge | ocg = * Dimension of Chaos * Rarity Collection 20th Anniversary Edition * LINK VRAINS Pack 2 }} "Traptrix" ( Kowakuma) is an archetype of Level/Rank 4 female EARTH monsters of both Plant and Insect type that debuted in Judgment of the Light. "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" is not a "Traptrix" card because it does not have 「 」 in its Japanese name. Etymology With the exception of "Traptrix Sera", which is a Link Monster, the ATK and DEF of each monster totals up to 2800. They have the appearance of young girls in their own artworks, but the artwork of "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" suggests the girls are either vicious creatures in disguise or bait to lure prey for their pets. The artwork of "Trap Trick" also seem to imply that the girls would lure potential victims into the various Trap Holes. With the exception of "Traptrix Rafflesia", which is based on a parasitic plant, the pets/true forms of the "Traptrix" girls are based on carnivorous plants, insects or arachnids known for using holes to trap their prey: Playing style The archetype is centered around using "Trap Hole" and "Hole" cards to activate various effects. Each "Traptrix" is immune to "Trap Hole" cards themselves, while also adding support by tutoring "Trap Holes" or each other. With these traits, a "Traptrix" deck will usually have good opening moves, since they can react quickly against virtually any monster your opponent may Summon. Note that "Traptrix Atrax" also extends her anti-negation protection to other Normal Traps, so the Deck can also run "Mirror Force", "Dimensional Prison", and even make a temporary one-sided anti-Trap lock using "Trap Stun". Further useful yet indirect support exists for the archetype through the use of their types. Insect and Plant support cards may be sufficient to satisfy the deck's hunger for competitiveness. An example to this is "Gigaplant", "Beetron" and "Lonefire Blossom". Also the fact that they are all EARTH monsters are useful since "Grandsoil the Elemental Lord" or "Gigantes" can fit in to support them further. Due to the small number of members within the Archetype, in addition to their reliance on numerous Trap Cards, "Traptrix" is most suitable as an Anti-Meta strategy, by controlling the Field by using Traps and slowly gaining resource via either “Traptrix Aromes”, “Traptrix Sera”, "Traptrix Myrmeleo", "Traptrix Mantis", and "Traptrix Nepenthes", while at the same time grinding out your opponent's resources. "Traptrix Myrmeleo" can also be splashed in other decks, along with "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare" and other "Trap Hole" cards for covering the Deck's weaknesses and giving a little defense boost. "Traptrix Dionaea" can revive a "Traptrix" monster upon being Normal Summoned, which sets up Xyz Summons and can trigger the effect of "Myrmeleo"; it also can set a "Hole" Normal Trap Card from the Graveyard when it is Special Summoned. H.A.T. The acronym stands for "[[Hand (archetype)|'H'''and]]s-[[Artifact|'A'rtifact]]-'''T'raptrix". Depending on whom you inquire, it may be seen as a Meta or an anti-Meta Deck. The idea is to utilize "Fire Hand" and "Ice Hand"; "Artifact Scythe" and/or "Artifact Moralltach" alongside "Artifact Sanctum", sometimes "Artifact Ignition", and "Traptrix Dionaea" and/or "Traptrix Myrmeleo" alongside "Bottomless Trap Hole", "Traptrix Trap Hole Nightmare", "Time-Space Trap Hole" and/or "Void Trap Hole". The "Hands" provide floaters and spot removal; the "Artifacts" provide disruption; and the "Traptrix" provide backrow support and the occasional Xyz Summon via "Dionaea". This deck saw a great success by placing 2nd in 2014 Yu-Gi-Oh! World Championship. http://ygorganization.com/world-championship-top-4-decklists/ Weaknesses Due to their heavy dependence on "Hole" Trap Cards, en masse Spell/Trap removal will easily bump off these Decks. Similarly "Royal Decree", "Jinzo", "Jinzo - Lord", "Forced Ceasefire", "Dark Simorgh" and similar "anti-trap" cards can severely hinder the Deck unless you control a face-up "Traptrix Atrax", who prevents the activation AND effects of your Trap Cards from being negated. Also, any Decks that running "Forbidden Lance" (or Decks that runs any "unaffected by trap" monsters such as "Troposphere") can evade their Traps easily and still destroy their monsters, making them quite a nuisance. "Denko Sekka" proves to be horrendous for "Traptrix" decks, preventing almost all Trap cards the deck can utilize useless. Cards that can negate Normal Summons like "Solemn Warning" can help along with cards that can remove "Denko" easily or can negate her effects. "Atrax" can also remove her easily by just activating a "Hole" Trap card from the hand to destroy her or set her face-down with "Bottomless Trap Hole" and "Floodgate Trap Hole", respectively. Since most of the "Hole" cards can only be activated upon a monster's Summon, "Traptrix"-based Decks may have difficulties against decks that designed to have a large set-up quickly (this is more apparent if you go second), such as against "Karakuri", "Dragunity" and "Six Samurai" Decks. To remedy this, mass-removal cards such as "Mirror Force", "Storming Mirror Force", and "Blazing Mirror Force" are highly recommended. You may also want to fit a few Counter Trap Cards (or even "Breakthrough Skill") to handle a monster with anti-destruction ability, such as "Stardust Dragon" (in case you cannot have "Traptrix Atrax" quickly). Finally, "Traptrix" monsters have low ATK and DEF and without the proper "Hole" cards backing them up, they can easily be dispatched by well constructed Beatdown Decks and most Meta Xyz and Synchro Monsters. Recommended Cards Official Decks References Category:TCG and OCG archetypes